An overrunning clutch system is a directionally switched clutch which is used in an extremely wide variety of application fields in order to decouple a portion of a drive train from the rotational movement when the load relationships are changed. Overrunning clutch systems are used, for example, in automatic gear mechanisms for motor vehicles in which the overrunning clutch system is preferably used as a support element or backstop device. Furthermore, overrunning clutch systems may also be used in truck or industrial gear mechanisms.
Such overrunning clutch systems may have an outer ring and an inner ring, wherein there are arranged between the two rings clamping members which, in the event of a rotation of the outer and/or the inner ring, produce a non-positive-locking connection between the rings. The inner ring and the outer ring are in this instance rotatably supported at one side by a bearing.
The publication DE 10 2014 209 119 A1 discloses an overrunning clutch unit comprising an inner ring which cooperates with a shaft and an outer ring which cooperates with a flange, which rings are at least partially surrounded by a carrier with a toothed outer peripheral face for receiving clutch plates, wherein radially between the inner ring and the outer ring a drawn cup roller clutch for transmitting a torque in a single direction and a sliding ring for centering the inner ring with respect to the outer ring are arranged, wherein the outer ring and the flange are connected to each other by a first materially engaging connection and the flange and the carrier are connected to each other by a second materially engaging connection.